Cahaya dalam Kegelapan
by Ainara aya
Summary: CH.2 UP!Namaku Sakura. Kehidupanku sempurna karena sebagai seorang putri bangsawan, aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan. Semua kecuali kebebasan. Namun pada akhirnya aku dapat meraih kebebasan itu sejak seorang pemuda memasuki kehidupanku. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**aya-chan: Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chiby Angel-chan karena telah memberikan aku ide cerita ini. Silakan membaca ya. O iya, cerita ini berada dalam sudut pandang Sakura.  
**

**Disclaimer: Pinjaman dari Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Chapter 1 - Putri di dalam sangkar**

Bagiku, setiap hari adalah sama. Tak ada satu haripun yang membuatku bahagia. Setiap fajar mulai terbit, dimulai juga hari-hariku yang penuh penderitaan. Tak ada satu pun kebahagiaan yang kudapat dari hari-hari yang kujalani. Malah setiap hari bebanku semakin bertambah berat. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai seorang anak. Mungkin ini adalah rasanya seorang anak berdarah biru sepertiku yang kurang diperhatikan orang tuaku. Aku ingin selalu diperhatikan. Tetapi bukan begini caranya.

Setiap hari aku selalu dikurung di dalam kamarku yang berukuran besar seperti gedung bioskop. Apapun ada didalamnya. Jika aku ingin ke kamar kecil, toilet sudah tersedia di kamarku. Jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk keluar. Jika aku ingin makan, para pembantu langsung menyediakannya tanpa aku harus pergi ke dapur. Dan juga aku selalu diawasi oleh orang yang tak kukenal.

Sebenarnya aku ingin orang tuaku mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Tetapi itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Setiap hari kedua orang tuaku hanya mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dalam satu bulan, mungkin hanya 5 kali aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Dan itu juga hanya bertegur sapa dan menanyakan keadaan masing-masing.

Semua yang aku minta, pasti akan dituruti oleh orang tuaku. Tapi...Tidak! Tidak semuanya. Hanya satu permintaanku yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah dituruti oleh orang tuaku yaitu izin keluar rumah. Aku tak pernah diizinkan keluar rumah. Bahkan aku tak pernah tahu, bagaimana bentuk rumahku bila dilihat dari luar.

Aku tak pernah merasakan berjalan kaki pergi ke sekolah atau hanya untuk bermain. Semua aktivitas aku lakukan hanya di dalam kamar. Sekolah pun aku lakukan di dalam kamar. Orang tuaku mendatangkan guru privat untukku. Jadi aku tidak perlu berjalan ke sekolah. Bahkan aku tak mengenal kata teman. Aku tak punya teman. Aku selalu sendirian. Mungkin hanya boneka-bonekaku yang menemaniku. Tetapi mereka tidak sama. Mereka tidak hidup. Aku butuh teman nyata yang selau siap mendengarkan curhatanku dan mengusap air mataku ketika aku sedang bersedih. Dan aku juga ingin mengusap air matanya ketika ia sedang dilanda masalah. Tetapi semua itu hanya khayalanku. Hanya mimpi di siang bolong. Aku tak akan pernah merasakan hal itu seumur hidupku.

Memang ada alasannya orang tuaku melarangku keluar rumah, yaitu karena aku menderita penyakit leukimia. Kata dokter pribadiku, aku akan bertahan hidup hingga 3-5 bulan lagi. Mungkin ini adalah kenyataan pahit bagi orang tuaku. Tetapi aku merasa senang dengan kenyataan itu. Bila hidupku berakhir,maka penderitaanku juga akan berakhir. Aku tak perlu menangis lagi karena kesepian. Dan aku tak akan bersedih lagi melihat anak-anak yang seumuran denganku bercanda tawa dengan teman-teman mereka.

Sampai suatu hari, aku mengeluarkan kegelisahan yang kusimpan di dalam hatiku ini kepada ibuku. "Bu, mengapa aku selalu berada di dalam kamar? Mengapa aku tidak diizinkan keluar? Aku ingin seperti anak-anak yang seumuran denganku. Bermain, bercanda tawa, bergembira bersama teman-teman mereka. Aku ingin itu, Bu! Aku tak menginginkan barang-barang mewah seperti ini! Kalau ada pilihan hidup seperti ini atau mati, aku akan memilih mati!" jeritku dengan penuh amarah. "Ayah dan ibu selalu memikirkan urusan kalian masing-masing! Tak pernah ada niat untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku atau sekedar mendongeng untukku. Aku selalu kesepian! Ayah dan Ibu jahat!"

Mungkin aku puas karena sudah menyampaikan penderitaanku kepada ibuku. Tetapi aku juga merasa sedih karena perkataanku yang terlalu kasar pada ibu. Memang kalimatnya tidak panjang, tapi cukup ampuh untuk membuat hati ibuku terluka.

Bagaimanapun juga ia ibuku. Ibu yang melahirkanku. Aku harus meminta maaf. Hatiku pun tergerak untuk meminta maaf kepada ibu. Tetapi waktu aku ingin mengatakan kata "maaf", hatiku berbicara lagi " _untuk apa aku meminta maaf. Aku kan tidak bersalah. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yang salah itu mereka. Orang tuaku. Bukan aku_."

Betapa kejamnya diriku. Tetapi ini adalah pembalasan atas penderitaanku.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku selalu diam dan nafsu makanku berkurang. Dan semenjak saat itu juga, orang tuaku mulai sedikit lebih peduli denganku. Mungkin mereka sadar atas perbuatan mereka. Tetapi bila ibuku mengajakku berbicara, aku selalu diam seribu bahasa. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan perasaan ibuku.

Setiap malam aku juga tak bisa tidur lagi. Bila orang tuaku menyuruhku tidur, aku hanya menjawab "Tidur saja sendiri." Aku ini memang benar-benar kejam. Habis, aku sebal. Karena sejak kejadian itu, aku tetap dikurung, malah lebih parah. Aku tak dibolehkan melihat keluar jendela kamarku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan perasaan orang tuaku. Sepertinya hatiku sudah tertutup dan aku tidak bisa menangis lagi. Setiap hari aku selalu mendengar ibuku menangis. Tetapi hatiku tetap saja tidak tersentuh. Aku malah semakin cuek. Wajahku juga sudah pucat seperti mayat. Tetapi tak apa. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku kan akan menjadi mayat.

Keadaanku yang seperti ini berlangsung tidak lama karena seseorang datang memberikan seberkas cahaya bagiku. Orang itu selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia juga teman pertamaku. Dia selalu mendengarkan curhatanku dan selalu memberikan solusi. Sampai-sampai aku yang tadinya ingin mati, sekarang malah takut akan mati. Aku takut kehilangan orang itu. Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang ditugaskan orang tuaku untuk menemaniku bermain. Walaupun hanya bermain di halaman rumah, tetapi aku senang diizinkan keluar pintu neraka yang disebut kamar. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Memang kalau dilihat dari tampangnya, ia tidak mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Tapi karena ketampanan hatinya, aku jadi jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kalau dulu, setiap malam aku selalu tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan nasibku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ia selalu. Aku selalu ingin cepat-cepat fajar terbit, supaya bisa bermain dengannya. Mungkin cintaku tidak akan pernah tersampaikan padanya kalau mengingat umurku yang semakin hari semakin pendek. Tetapi aku tak akan melupakannya sampai aku mati.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, ayo tebak apa persamaannya astronot dengan ibu hamil?" tanyaku kepada Naruto

"Ehmmm... apa ya? Aku gak tau." jawabnya dengan expresi penasaran.

"Jawabanya sama-sama menuju bulan!"

"Hahahaha..." tawanya seketika.

Sebenarnya aku tahu, Naruto pasti tahu tentang tebak-tebakan ku yang pasaran itu. Tetapi ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu supaya aku merasa senang. Dan aku juga tahu, ia hanya pura-pura tertawa supaya aku merasa senang. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan itu.

Dan kami pun menjalani hari selalu bersama-sama dengan riang gembira. Sampai kejadian itu terjadi...

Waktu kami memetik bunga di taman rumahku, ada suara anak-anak yang berteriak karena gembira bermain. Karena penasaran, aku jadi ingin melihat mereka. Naruto sudah memperingatkanku supaya tidak usah melihat keluar. Tetapi aku nakal. Tetap saja aku ingin melihat keluar. Karena gerbang utama rumahku ada penjaganya, maka aku melihat keluar dengan cara memanjat tembok disekeliling rumahku. Untung saja temboknya tidak tinggi. Dengan memakai bangku dan berjinjit di bangku, aku bisa melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Hanya setengah dari tubuhku saja yang tertutup tembok.

Karena sangat senang, aku berjingkrak-jinkrakan di bangku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada tangan yang mendorongku. Dan akhirnya kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari. Aku terjatuh dari tembok rumahku. Sebelum aku merasakan rasa kantuk yang sangat berat, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

" Sakura...Sakura..." terdengar Naruto memanggil namaku. Belum sempat aku menjawab, aku sudah tak sadarkan diri.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waktu kubuka mataku, aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagiku dan pipinya berlumuran air mata berada di sampingku, yaitu Ibu. Lalu aku melihat Ayah, dokter, dan para pembantu rumahku. Tetapi aku tidak melihat...Naruto. Ya! Naruto. Naruto tidak ada. Akupun bertanya pada Ibuku.

"Ibu dimana Naruto?"

"Ibu sudah mengusirnya." jawab Ibu dengan perasaan tidak bersalah karena telah mengusir Naruto.

"Kenapa Ibu usir dia? Padahalkan ia adalah satu-satunya temanku!" ujarku yang kaget dengan pernyataan Ibu.

"Karena dia, kamu jadi kecelakaan seperti ini. Untung saja hanya kakimu yang bermasalah. Tetapi kamu sudah pingsan selama 2 hari." kata Dokter menjelaskan.

"Bukan! Bukan dia yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan ini! Yang salah itu aku! Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya! Dia sudah melarangku, tapi aku tetap saja nakal. Pokoknya dia tidak bersalah!" teriakku menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kamu jatuh kalau tidak didorong oleh seseorang. Dan disana hanya ada kamu dan Naruto. Berarti Naruto pelakunya kan? Sudahlah lebih baik kamu istirahat saja." kata Ayah dengan nada suara yang rendah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini!" kataku sambil menangis. "Pergi kalian semua! Pergi!"

Akhirnya merekapun pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang dilanda amarah ini.

"_Naruto...Aku tahu kamu tidak bersalah. Aku tahu... Aku akan membalas semua yang terjadi di hari ini_." kataku dalam hati.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu lagi. Aku jadi tak bisa tidur di setiap malam, nafsu makan berkurang, dan selalu melamun. Aku jadi mulai tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan orang tuaku lagi. Aku selalu berkata kasar pada orang tuaku. Aku mengalami stres berat. Tetapi tidak membuatku menjadi gila. Bagaimana tidak? Aku kehilangan satu-satunya temanku dan kehilangan cinta pertamaku. Sungguh malang benar nasibku.

**_Bersambung..._**

**aya-chan: Ini adalah cerita dadakan, jadi maaf kalau jalan ceritanya terkesan terlalu cepat/terburu-buru. **

**Chiby Angel-chan: Ehehe, aku mau ikutan ngomong ya! (Ini asli diketik sama Chiby loh) Para pembaca, aku mau kasih tau neh, yang udah kulakukan buat author polos satu ini cuma sekedar ngasih ide ceritanya n' (sedikit) mengedit kata2nya, jadi aku nggak bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan dan keterburu-buruan yang ada di cerita ini. Singkatnya, semua salah si mungil aya-chan. Hehe. Nggak ding becanda.  
**

**aya-chan: Aah, teganya seniorku yang satu ini! Btw, pesan yang di atas ini beneran Chiby Angel-chan sendiri yang ngetik loh, percaya sama aku! Soalnya dia yang ngepost-in, secara komputer di rumahku nggak ada internet. Akhir kata, mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan dan kecerobohanku. Review ya! Terima kasih!  
**


	2. Tak Tergantikan

**a****ya-chan: hwalloo….. Akhirnya ku apdet juga fic yang udah sekian lama aku hiatusin ini! Hahaha….. **

**Oh ya! Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelummya. **

**Terima kasih… terima kasih….**

**Trus,**** trus terima kasih juga sama yang udah jadiin fic ku ini favorite dan alert. Duh aku nggak nyangka banget kalian bisa suka sama fic ku ini.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Di chapter ini, belum ada Sasuke-nya, jadi maap yach.....lagi buntu ide tentang Sasuke nih...  
**

**Okeh! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cahaya dalam Kegelapan**

**Chapter 2**

_**Tak Tergantikan  
**_

**Sakura's POV**

Semenjak kepergian Naruto, keadaanku jadi lebih lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Aku sebal dengan kenyataan ini! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari dunia ini! Kapan waktu itu akan datang? Kuharap waktu cepat berjalan, supaya aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan dunia ini.

Aku sudah bosan hidup di dunia ini, toh aku mati pun tidak akan ada yang dirugikan malah pasti menguntungkan bagi kedua orangtuaku.

Orang tuaku tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan atau menangisi keadaanku kalau aku tidak ada. Selain itu, aku juga merasa untung seandainya aku mati, aku tidak perlu bersedih lagi karena penderitaan ini yang tak kunjung reda dan tak perlu mendengar lagi tangisan kedua orang tuaku yang membuatku muak.

Sampai suatu ketika…..

"Sakura! Ibu punya kejutan untukmu!", teriak ibu dari luar kamarku.

"…..", jawabku dengan kebisuan.

"Boleh ibu masuk?", tanya ibu yang sudah sedikit masuk ke kamarku.

"Hn", jawabku singkat.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi."

"....."

"Ibu sudah menyewa seseorang untuk menemanimu bermain menggantikan Naruto."

"....."

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak senang dengan kejutan dari ibumu ini?"

"_Tentu saja tidak!"_ jawabku dalam hati.

"Apa kamu mau begini terus?" tanya ibu dengan nada suara sedih.

"....."

"Sebenarnya ibu sedih bicara seperti ini, tapi apa kamu tidak mau menghabiskan waktumu yang tinggal sedikit lagi dengan bersenang-senang?" tanya ibu sambil menitikan air mata.

"_Apa? Ibu bilang bersenang-senang?! Bermain dengan penjagaan yang ketat dan terbatas hanya di halaman rumah ini ibu bilang bersenang-senang? Apalagi sekarang Naruto sudah tidak ada! Mana mungkin aku bisa merasa senang dengan keadaan yang seperti ini!"_ jeritku dalam hati.

"Sakura, mengapa dari tadi kamu diam saja? Apa ada yang salah? Apa ibu salah ngomong?" tanya ibuku tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Keluar! Lebih baik ibu keluar! Ibu takkan pernah tahu semua penderitaan yang kurasakan! Dan satu lagi! Aku tak pernah setuju dengan keputusan ibu yang menjauhkan Naruto dariku dan dengan seenaknya menggantikannya dengan orang lain!" teriaku pada ibu.

"Tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Apa kamu tau? Ibu selalu merasa sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Kamu seperti.....", seketika pembicaraan ibu terpotong ketika melihatku berbalik kearah ibu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sa, sakura? Kamu kenapa? Tiba-tiba...."

"Demi kebaikanku kata ibu? Tapi mengapa semua yang ibu lakukan tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik? Malah aku merasa penderitaanku semakin banyak saja!"

Lalu aku berbalik lagi membelakangi ibu, ke posisiku yang semula.

"Keluar!", perintahku pada ibu.

"Tapi nak..."

"KELUAR! Urus saja diri ibu sendiri!" perintahku lagi dengan suara yang lantang.

Ibu pun keluar dari kamarku dan sepertinya sambil menangis. Ya, aku tak peduli lagi. Mau nangis atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Aku tahu, aku jahat pada ibu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ibu sendiri yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Memang benar kata ibu, keadaanku yang sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Rambut yang berantakan, sekeliling mata yang menghitam karena kurang tidur, wajah yang putih pucat, baju yang entah sudah beberapa hari bahkan minggu yang tidak diganti, dan yang terpenting aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penyakitku.

Sudah beberapa kali aku menolak tawaran ibu untuk cek kesehatanku dan minum obat. Padahal seharusnya aku tak boleh berhenti minum obat supaya keadaanku lebih baik.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa aku harus minum obat? Mau minum atau tidak, hasilnya akan sama saja. Aku akan tetap menemui ajalku yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi walaupun aku minum obat. Lebih baik aku diamkan saja kesehatanku ini.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sakura, ibu membawa seseorang yang akan menjagamu dan menemanimu bermain seperti yang ibu ceritakan kemarin." kata ibu dengan senyumannya yang manis tapi tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku.

Aku menghadap ke ibu dengan pandangan tak suka dan berkata,"Ibu tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan kemarin ya? Aku tidak mau ada yang menggantikan Naruto! Aku lebih baik berdiam diri saja di sini daripada bermain tetapi dengan orang selain Naruto!"

"Sakura sayang, ibu tidak sembarangan memilih orang. Ibu yakin, wanita ini pasti bisa menjadi teman yang baik bagimu dan bisa membantumu melupakan Naruto karena wanita ini tepat untuk menggantikan Naruto."

"Wanita?" tanyaku pada ibu.

"Iya, yang sekarang adalah wanita. Jadi kalian bisa bertukar cerita tentang hal yang hanya dirasakan oleh wanita dan kamu tak perlu takut lagi jika hanya berdua di dalam kamar."

"....."

Ibu yang tadinya duduk di kasurku segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamarku, setelah berada di luar, ibu mengibaskan tangannya seperti sedang memanggil seseorang sambil berkata, "Sini, sini."

Lalu seorang wanita berparas manis dan berkepribadian tinggi dan langsing masuk ke kamarku sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Tentu saja aku tidak membalasnya dengan senyuman, tetapi hanya wajah datar yang kuperlihatkan pada wanita tersebut. Walaupun begitu, wanita itu tetap tersenyum kepadaku.

Parasnya yang awalnya memang sudah manis bertambah manis ketika tersenyum. Melihatnya, membuatku juga ingin tersenyum.

Ketika aku ingin membalas senyumannya, aku jadi teringat, dia ini kan orang yang menggantikan Naruto. Dengan adanya orang ini, Naruto jadi tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Dan aku juga masih belum percaya apakah orang ini bisa berlaku baik kepadaku seperti Naruto.

Karena teringat hal itu, aku tidak jadi memberikan senyumanku yang jarang kutunjukkan pada orang-orang kepada wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu memberikan tangannya kepadaku berniat mengajaku berjabat tangan. Tadinya aku enggan membalasnya, tapi senyumannya yang manis itu membuatku luluh. Aku pun menjabat tangannya.

"Ino Yamanaka. Senang bertemu denganmu." katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mempertahankan senyumannya itu.

"Sakura Haruno." balasku dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu dan menjagamu bermain serta jangan sungkan untuk menceritakan keluh kesalmu kepadaku. Setuju?"

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**aya-chan : fiuuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Mudah-mudahan para pembaca sekalian suka ****dan nggak bosan sama fic ku ini ^_^**

**Review plis......**


End file.
